


My Taste In Music Is Your Face (MARK FISCHBACH)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, Other, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word count: 944</p><p>Requested: Yes</p><p>I really liked this one! Also I’m TOP trash so that’s why there’s so much twenty one pilots in this request. I hope you enjoy it!! Also spot the Ellis bc I decided I would put myself in here lmao.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Taste In Music Is Your Face (MARK FISCHBACH)

One thing the youtube community didn’t know about Mark was that he regularly took walks. He walked the same streets at the same time and saw the same people around him. It gave him a sense of comfort to know that there was one thing in his life that didn’t change.

Until he saw you.

You were sitting in front of a small cafe on the edge of a fountain filled with foliage, holding a black ukulele and nervously swinging your feet. He knew immediately that you were a street performer, probably begging for cash or a record deal, and he scowled. Mark wasn’t fond of changes to his walking routine but he kept on taking the same route, even when you would be on the fountain.

One day, after Mark had taken a trip home and he hadn’t taken a walk for a few weeks, he went on his walk to find a small crowd gathered in front of the cafe, clapping along to a song you were singing. He scowled, routine disrupted, and decided to mess up his routine even more by ducking into the cafe for a water.

There weren’t many people inside the air conditioned cafe; because it was such a nice, warm day, most of the patrons were on the patio outside listening to you. Mark shook his head and tried to get the annoyance out of it, not exactly paying attention to where he was going.

“Look out,” The person he ran into grouched, a beanie pulled so low over their head he could barely see a brown tuft of hair poking out of the top, “And loosen up, dude,” Mark couldn’t tell the gender of the person but knew they had left ink smudges down his arm when they gripped it for stability. Probably a writer or a painter, he thought, ordering a bottle of water.

When he exited the cafe he could hear you strumming your uke slowly, swaying to the music.

“ _Nah nah nah nah, oh oh, nah nah nah nah, oh oh,_ ” Your voice carried over to where he was standing under the awning, leaving him breathless and awe struck as he stared at your back, “ _Nah nah nah nah, oh oh,_ ” The song was familiar but Mark couldn’t place it. He knew the lyrics as you sang them, ( _“When the leader of the bad guys sang something soft and soaked in pain, I heard it echo from my secret hideaway….”_ ) and knew the band they came from but he didn’t know the title.

Annoyed, Mark stood watching you for the whole song and had finished off the bottle of water by the time you were waving to the crowd clapping for you.

“Do you guys want another song?” You asked shyly and Mark shivered when your speaking voice was just as melodic as your singing voice and he clapped along with the group, finally walking around to join them and get a look at your face. It was red from the sun, but you were grinning, looking around for some inspiration, “This one’s called Tear in My Heart by Twenty One Pilots,” You positioned your fingers on the ukelele and strummed it once, then twice before starting the song.

The crowd hummed in amazement and joy when you began singing, bobbing your head to keep the beat and Mark was mesmerized. On the second verser your eyes met his while you sang.

“ _The songs on the radio is okay, but my taste in music is your face,_ ” On a whim and surge of confidence, you pointing directly at a flushing Mark and winked, “ _And it takes a song to come around and show you how…_ ”

Mark looked down and grinned, bouncing from foot to foot. Suddenly you weren’t so bad and you were sorta… Cute, even. He worked up the courage to talk to you even as the song ended, and people began going on with their day. When there was nobody left but him he was still bouncing on his feet, trying to figure out what to say to you.

Maybe he would… Make a reference? Yeah, that would work. Reel you in with a nicely tiems reference to something you liked. But…. One problem.

Mark didn’t know what you liked.

Well, okay, he did. He knew you liked the ukulele and singing and sitting in the sweltering sun for no damn reason to sing to people while playing your ukulele but that’s about all he knew. He knew you liked Twenty One Pilots so he’d go with that.

Nothing would go wrong, right?

Wrong.

Mark swaggered up to you, chest puffed out with confidence and boldly exclaimed: “I like your face! It’s musical!” Which was supposed to be cute and a reference to _my taste in music is your face_ but it didn’t come out like that. You whipped around and then burst out laughing as Mark spluttered and tried to cover his tracks.

“What a pick up line,” You giggled, “I’ve never heard that one before.”

“It was- I was trying- It was supposed to be a reference!” You giggled once more before shaking your head.

“Let’s start over,” You suggested, holding your hand out and telling him your name.

“I’m Mark,” He said, still embarrassed, “Do you, maybe wanna-?” You pulled your phone from your pocket.

“I’ve got to get home, Mark, maybe we could start with exchanging numbers?” He nodded, flushing up to his eyes and down to his toes as he took your phone and entered his number and name. “I’ll call you,” You flashed a smile and laughed once more before disappearing and leaving Mark speechless.


End file.
